TV5 Program Lineup
MANILA, Philippines -- Kapatid network TV5 announced the launch the No.1 TV station nationwide dedicated TV5 for Filipino viewers starting February 20, 2012, experience The Kapatid Network to have a new program lineup with programming blocks, later primetime shows and the perfect time to watch your favorite News5 Imbestigasyon shows at late-night. TV5, the country’s largest multimedia conglomerate and the country's largest and foremost media and entertainment company is principally involved in television and radio broadcasting, as well as the production of television programming for domestic and international audiences and other related businesses. TV5 is owned by Associated Broadcasting Company and MediaQuest Holdings, Inc., a wholly owned subsidiary of the Philippine Long Distance Telephone Company (PLDT) headed by business tycoon Manuel V. Pangilinan. TV5 celebrating 52nd Anniversary of the Happy Network in Philippine Television. The network’s main broadcast facilities, news headquarters, transmitter tower and satellite operations, offices and studio complex are located at TV5 Complex in 762 Quirino Highway, San Bartolome, Novaliches, Quezon City, Philippines. It is the country’s first and largest integrated media and entertainment company with new subsidiaries and new divisions. In Mega Manila, its terrestrial VHF station is Channel 5 (DWET-TV) while its terrestrial UHF news station is AksyonTV Channel 41 (DWNB-TV), terrestrial Sports5's UHF sports station is AKTV Channel 47 (DWDZ-TV) and international networks like Kapatid TV5 (KTV5) and AksyonTV International. It is TV5 radio stations including two FM radio stations such as Radyo5 92.3 News FM and 106.7 Energy FM. It also has is TV5's cable channel on SkyCable including TeleSingko channel 9 available in channel 20 on Cignal Digital TV, the kids and children channel Kids5 channel 85 available in channel 28 on Cignal Digital TV, the anime channel AniMega channel 86 and the Foreign and Pinoy movie channel 5 Max Movie Channel channel 87 available in channel 89 on Cignal Digital TV. Along with the new subsidiaries dealing in print publication TV5 Magazines, communications and largest cable and satellite company Cignal Digital TV, music production TV5 Records, new media TV5 Interactive, the direct-to-home cable service like TV5 pay per view and other assets. Profile This valentines day, Kapatid stars can definitely expect more fun and entertainment from their favorite Happy Network, TV5. Starting February 20, the country’s largest number one TV station will launch its own dedicated station in the Philippines, promising a new programming line-up and lots of exciting on-air and on-the-ground promotions audiences in the country as the competitors of GMA and ABS-CBN. Beginning February 2012, TV5, the No. 1 Kapatid Network launches fresh on-air activities that will surely enjoy. With the dedicated, the Kapatid Network will now cater specifically to Filipino viewers via scheduling, market-specific advertising and promotions specifically for audiences in the Philippines. The advertisers and operators will now have enhanced opportunities to work with TV5 on customized marketing solutions including sponsorships and TV programming and tailored advertising opportunities including events, promotions and multiplatform marketing solutions. The company also broadcast in different channels that also have specialized programs aimed at different audiences. From time to time, these channels of TV5 produce and broadcast television specials such as regional festivals, concerts, cultural events and sports events. TV5 is the Kapatid Network claims it is No. 1 TV network nationwide. After ABS-CBN as Kapamilya and GMA as Kapuso, the No.3 slot will claim joinly by TV5 as Kapatid and IBC-13 as Kapinoy. 'New Management' With new management headed by TV5 chairman Manny V. Pangilinan, TV5 president and CEO Atty. Ray C. Espinosa, EVP and COO Roberto V. Barreiro, News5 head Luchi Cruz-Valdez and TV5 Creative and Entertainment Production head Perci Intalan, TV5, the No.1 Kapatid brand for teens, announced the launch of a dedicated Happy Network for Filipino viewers starting this February 20. 'Programming' The No.1''' Happy Network''' dedicated feed targeting kids, friends, teens and families will feature TV5's favourite award-winning programs including the top Kapatid Network programmes like the Pinoy talent competition program Talentadong Pinoy, the longest running primetime variety show Wil Time Bigtime, the drama anthology Real Confessions and Untold Stories mula sa Face to Face, the comedy-fantasy Pidol's Wonderland, the Sunday variety show Sunday Funday, the reality talk show Face to Face, the entertainment news Juicy!, edutainment program Pinoy Explorer, the Sunday late-night society talk show Hala, Andiyan si Johnny!, the Sunday showbiz-oriented show Paparazzi Showbiz Exposed, the comedy-game show The Jose and Wally Show starting Vic Sotto and Toink!: Sino ang Tama?, the Regal Television horror series Regal Shocker, the reality-game show The Biggest Game Show in the World-Asia and the comedy show Lokomoko. The News5 program such as the longest running flagship news program Aksyon, the late night newscast Pilipinas News, the investigative news program Tutok Tulfo, the court show Public Atorni: Asunto o Areglo, the investigative news series USI: Under Special Investigation, the public service program T3: Kapatid, Sagot Kita!, the medical program Alagang Kapatid and the investigative and public service program Bitag. The programme line-up also includes TV5's latest primetime teleserye, TV5's mini-serye Nandito Ako and Pinoy classic drama Valiente, as well as Viva Television such as teen magazine drama Popstar TV and highly new Sunday fantasy-comedy drama, Kapitan Awesome. 'New Programming Block' Start your morning habit are Simpleng Umaga will now airs every mornings from 04:00AM to 07:30AM Saksi at 4:00am anchored by Mike Enriquez and Ali Sotto with simulcast on 92.3 News FM and Good Morning Club at 5:00am hosted by Paolo Bediones, Cheryl Cosim, Amy Perez, Martin Andanar, Tintin Bersola-Babao, Alex Santos, Chiqui Roa-Puno, Pat Fernandez, Lucky Mercado, Makata Tawanan and Shalala. Tanghaling Waging-Wagi will now air not only in the noontime for your family and friends. It will air from 10:30AM to 4:30PM with Face to Face with Amy Perez at 10:30am, SineTanghali at 11:30 am, Aksyon Sa Tanghali ''at 11:30am anchored by Rey Langit and Rhea Santos Some favorite afternoon with ''Kapatid Music Video at 2:00pm and Super Sine 5 at 2:30pm and at 4:30pm with Public Atorni: Asunto o Areglo hosted by Pao Chief Justie Atty. Persida Rueda-Acosta. Plus, your favorite TV5 Primetime Panalo shows will now air from 5:30PM to 11:30PM with Popstar TV with the Asia's one and only popstar princess Sarah Geronimo, T3: Kapatid, Sagot Kita! at 6:00pm hosted by Tulfo Brothers: Raffy Tulfo, Ben Tulfo and Erwin Tulfo, Aksyon at 6:30pm anchored by Mike Enriquez and Ali Sotto with the new TV ratings of TV Patrol and 24 Oras, Wil Time Bigtime with Willie Revillame at 7:00pm, Nandito Ako at 9:00pm starting international singing sensation David Archuleta, Jasmine Curtis-Smith and Eula Caballero, Valiente at 9:30pm starting JC De Vera, Oyo Boy Sotto, Nina Jose and Nadine Samonte, Pidol's Wonderland with the comedy king Dolphy on Fridays at 10:00pm and Saksi at 11:00pm anchored by Rey Langit and Rhea Santos 'Kapatid stars' In just a matter, the Kapatid Network was able to convince the new Viva Entertainment stars like popstar princess Sarah Geronimo, megastar Sharon Cuneta, Onemig Bondoc, Gabby Concepcion, Mommy Divine-Geronimo, Aga Muhlach, box-office King Vic Sotto, diamond star Maricel Soriano, new popstar Anja Aguilar, comedy prince Andrew E., Empoy Marquez, Janella Salvador and Martin Escudero to sign up with them. The new recruits will complement the station's Kapaitid newest stars led by international singer David Archuleta, Nina Jose, John Lloyd Cruz, Gelli De Belen, Edu Manzano and Arnell Ignacio. The new Kapatid roster of talents are John Estrada, Oyo Boy Sotto, Willie Revillame, comedian Joey De Leon, Pauleen Luna, beautiful and intelligent Lucy Torres-Gomez, Richard Gomez, Alex Gonzaga, Amy Perez, Ryan Agoncillo, Sunshine Grace, Eulo Caballero, Paolo Bediones, statuesque Ruffa Gutierrez, JC De Vera, Rainier Castillo, Comedy King Dolphy, Ella Cruz, Tuesday Vargas, Mr. Fu, primetime princess Jasmine Curtis-Smith, Dominic Ochoa, Arci Munoz, Valeen Montenegro, Shalani Soledad, Nova Villa, Alice Dixon, IC Mendoza, superstar Nora Aunor, Cristy Fermin, Carla Humpries, Valerie Concepcion, Derek Ramsay and Edgar Allan Guzman. TV5 executive Peachy Guioguio says their regional expansion with new powerful transmitters will be followed by going international. "We already launched Pilipinas Global Network in Guam and the Middle East," she told the local Baguio press. "In May, we’ll open in North America and Canada." 'Ratings' TV5 become the country’s top network for the high note as it continues to lead national TV ratings in February 2012 with 45 percent against GMA’s 34 percent and ABS-CBN's 32 percent in total day shares and the lead has grown wider quarter-on-quarter with ABS-CBN’s 36 percent and GMA’s 35 percent in the first quarter, and TV5 pulling away with 45 percent along with ABS-CBN's with 37 percent and GMA’s 32 percent by the second quarter, especially on primetime when most Filipinos TV and where advertisers invest most of their TV ad placements. TV5, the Kapatid Network dominates the homes of Filipinos in Luzon, the Visayas and Mindanao in the viewer-rich primetime block (4:30 p.m. to 11:30 p.m.), where advertisers invest 75 percent of their TV ad spending, with a national audience share of 44 percent or 15 points higher than the 35-percent share of GMA Network is and 30 percent share of ABS-CBN, TV5 continues to be No.1 nationwide leadership by having the most number of Philippine TV households watching its shows on primetime (4:30pm to 11:30pm) with an average audience share of 42% with GMA’s 29% and ABS-CBN’s 25%, based on data from the global industry-trusted audience research group''' Kantar Media'. The network’s primetime mini-serye “'Nandito Ako',” which Filipinos followed musical through the months despite its only few days of airing, topped the list of most-watched regular programs for March with scored an average national TV rating of 38.6 percent. “'Valiente',” currently the top running weeknight program, captivated audiences with its storyline and superb acting performances with 10.9 percent. This was followed by weekend top-rater “'Real Confessions'” with 30.8 percent. '''The Kapatid network' continued to dominate Sunday TV ratings with “'Talentadong Pinoy'” leading the pack scored basic top spot with an average national TV rating in total viewers of 28.4 percent, according to the TV survey of AGB Philippines. “'Saksi',” is now the undisputed number one newscast in the country with an average household TV rating of 20.7 percent or nine points higher than GMA’s “'24 Oras'” (17.7 percent) and ABS-CBN’s “'TV Patrol'” (15.8 percent) according to TV ratings provider Nielsen Media Research. “'Wil Time Bigtime',” remained as the most-watched primetime TV variety show with an average national TV rating in total viewers of 26.6 percent. Out of the top 15 currently running programs, TV5 took 11 spots and secured the top eight slots. These are “'Valiente'” (10.9 percent), “'Real Confessions'” (30.8 percent), “'Popstar TV'” (28.7 percent), “'Talentadong Pinoy'” (28.4 percent), “'Aksyon'” (20.7 percent), “'Wil Time Bigtime'” (26.6 percent), “'USI: Under Special Invvestigation'” (23.8 percent), and “'Regal Shocker'” (23 percent). Joining them in top 15 are “'Pinoy Explorer'” (20.1 percent), “'Lokomoko'” (20 percent), and “'Nandito Ako'” (18.8 percent). Meanwhile, TV5 continues its leadership among all news FM radio stations with DWFM or Radyo5 92.3 News FM registering a 55.5% audience share in Janaury 2012, 30 points higher than GMA-7's DZBB's 30.6% share and ABS-CBN's DZMM's 29.3% share, according to Nielsen Media Research data for Mega Manila. TV5's 106.7 Energy FM topped all FM radio stations had an audience share of 32.1% as against GMA's Barangay LS with only 21.5% and ABS-CBN's Tambayan 101.9 with only 20.1% in August 2011, according to the Nielsen Mega Manila RAM data. TV5 shifted to Kantar Media/TNS after filing a case against AGB Nielsen Media Research for failing to comply with its request to investigate alleged cheating and data tampering in TV ratings. The case is still pending in court, contrary to claims by GMA and ABS-CBN, which is not a party to the case, that it has been resolved. For more information, check this schedule for February 25, 2012: 'Saturday' *04:30AM - Family Rosary Crusade *05:00AM - Solar TV5 Headline Balita Weekend Balitang Balita Mike Enriquez Marisol Abdurahman and Ali Sotto Jiggy Manicad (LIVE)05:15AM Solar TV5 Headline Balita Weekend Balitang Balita Weekend *05:30AM - Maunlad Na Agrikultura *06:00AM - Alagang Kapatid (LIVE) *07:00AM - Special Agent Oso *07:30AM - Handy Mandy *08:00AM - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *08:30AM - Batibot *09:00AM - Spongebob Squarepants *09:30AM - The Fairly OddParents *10:00AM - T.U.F.F. Puppy *10:30AM - Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness *11:00AM - The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron *11:30AM - Aksyon Sa Tanghali Weekend Rey Langit Mel Tiangco and Rhea Santos Mel Tiangco (LIVE)11:45AM Aksyon Sa Tanghali Weekend *01:30PM - Paparazzi Showbiz Exposed (LIVE) *02:30PM - Video Incredible *03:30PM - Nandito Ako Marathon: Ang Unang Pagtatagpo *05:00PM - Wil Time Bigtime (LIVE) *06:30PM - Solar TV5 Headline Balita Sabado Balitang Balita Sabado Mike Enriquez Marisol Abdurahman and Ali Sotto Jiggy Manicad (LIVE)06:45PM Solar TV5 Headline Balita Sabado Balitang Balita Sabado *07:00PM - Regal Shocker *08:30PM - The Jose and Wally Show starting Vic Sotto *09:30PM - Untold Stories mula sa Face to Fce *10:30PM - Tutok Tulfo *11:30PM - Aksyon 'Tonite Aksyon Primetime Linggo Rey Langit Mel Tiangco and Rhea Santos Jove Francisco (LIVE)11:45PM Aksyon Tonite Linggo Aksyon Primetime Linggo 'Sunday *05:00AM - Family Matters *05:30AM - Solar TV5 Headline Balita Linggo Balitang Balita Linggo Mike Enriquez Marisol Abdurahman and Ali Sotto Jiggy Manicad (LIVE)05:45AM SolarTV5 Headline Balita Linggo Balitang Balita Linggo *06:00AM - Sunday TV Mass: Healing Grace Mass with Fr. Fernando Suarez (LIVE) *07:00AM - Alagang Kapatid (LIVE) *08:00AM - Ni Hao, Kai Lan *08:30AM - The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron *09:00AM - Spongebob Squarepants *09:30AM - Planet Sheen *10:00AM - Hannah Montana *10:30AM - The Suite Life of Zack and Cody *11:00AM - Toink!: Sino ang Tama? *11:30AM - Lokomoko *12:00NM - Aksyon Sa Tanghali Linggo Aksyon Sa Umaga Linggo Rey Langit Mel Tiangco and Rhea Santos Jove Francisco (LIVE)12:15NM Aksyon Sa Tanghali Linggo Aksyon Sa Umaga Linggo *12:30PM - Wow Samurai! *02:00PM - Sunday Funday (LIVE) *03:00PM - Kapitan Awesome *04:00PM - Sunday Sineplex *04:30PM - Pidol's Wonderland *05:30PM - Solar TV5 Headline Balita Linggo Balitang Balita Linggo Mike Enriquez Marisol Abdurahman and Ali Sotto Jiggy Manicad (LIVE)05:45PM Solar TV5 Headline Balita Linggo Balitang Balita Linggo *06:30PM - Pinoy Explorer *07:15PM - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? *08:00PM - Talentadong Pinoy (LIVE) *09:00PM - The Biggest Game Show in the World Asia *10:00PM - USI: Under Special Investigation *10:30PM - Super Sine Prime *12:30AM - Aksyon Tonite Linggo Aksyon Primetime Linggo Rey Langit Mel Tiangco and Rhea Santos Jove Francisco (LIVE)12:45AM Aksyon Tonite Linggo Aksyon Primetime Linggo 'Monday to Friday' *04:00AM - Solar ABC Headline Balita Balitang Balita Mike Enriquez Marisol Abdurahman and Ali Sotto Jiggy Manicad (LIVE)04:15AM Solar ABC Headline Balita Linggo '''(Radyo5 simulcast) (LIVE) *05:00AM - '''Good Morning Club (LIVE) *07:30AM - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *08:00AM - Fish Hooks *08:30AM - Phineas and Ferb *08:55AM - Batibot *09:00AM - Dora the Explorer (Mon-Wed); Go Diego Go! (Thurs and Fri) *09:30AM - The Fairly OddParents *10:00AM - The Penguins of Madagascar *10:30AM - Face to Face (LIVE) *11:30AM - SineTanghali *01:30PM - Aksyon Sa Tanghali Linggo Aksyon Sa Umaga Linggo '''Reyster Langit Mel Tiangco and Rhea Santos Jove Francisco (LIVE)01:45PM Aksyon Sa Tanghali Linggo Aksyon Sa Umaga Linggo *02:00PM - '''Super Sine 5 *03:30PM - Felina: Princesa ng mga Pusa *04:00PM - Isang Dakot na Luha *04:30PM - Public Atorni: Asunto o Areglo *05:00PM - Popstar TV *05:30PM - T3: Kapatid, Sagot Kita! (LIVE) *06:15PM - Metro Aksyon (LIVE) *06:30PM - Solar ABC Headline Balita Balitang Balita Mike Enriquez Marisol Abdurahman and Ali Sotto Jiggy Manicad (LIVE)06:45PM Solar ABC Headline Balita Balitang Balita *07:00PM - Wil Time Bigtime (LIVE) *09:00PM - Nandito Ako *09:30PM - Valiente *10:00PM - Super Sine Prime *11:30PM - Aksyon Tonite Aksyon Primetime Reyster Langit Mel Tiangco and Rhea Santos Jove Francisco (LIVE)11:45PM Aksyon Tonite Aksyon Primetime *12:00MN - FiringLine with Teddy Begnino (Mon); Special Assignment On 2003? '''(Tue); IMBESTIGADOR Ng Bayan '''Mike Enriquez (Wed); Jove Francisco (Thurs); TJ Manotoc (Fri) *12:30AM - Juicy! (LIVE) *01:00AM - The Medyo Late Nite Show with Jojo A. Movies *MHG: Magandang Hating Gabi (November 11, 2011) *Wansapanatym (2012 film) (February 20, 2012) *Bagets: Clash on 2012 (March 26, 2012) See also *“TV5 Kapatid” new program schedule revealed starting February 20, 2012! *"Aksyon" and "Pilipinas News" Carry On Their Mission of Higit sa Balita, Aksyon! *Sunday Funday premieres February 19 on TV5 *TV Schedule Tomorrow Monday *TV Schedule on Thursday *TV5 Program Schedule on February 24, 2012 *TV Schedule on Saturday *TV Schedule on Sunday *TV5 New Program Lineup starting February 27 *TV5 celebrates 52nd anniversary *Aksyon the new rival news programs is TV Patrol and 24 Oras *Aksyon the new rival news programs *TV5 Station Notice (2012) *TV Ratings: Evening Newscast (March 12-16) *Sarah Geronimo on TV5 *JC De Vera to steal Nina Jose's heart? *Game N Go Premiere on February 18, 2012 *TV5 Records Launched *TV5 Primetime Panalo simula February 20, 2012 *TV5's newest noontime fare *‘Third Eye’, ‘Enchanted Garden’, ‘Artista Academy’ lead TV5′s new primetime fare *TV5 Launches New and Improved ’5-Star Prime’ Line-Up *TV5 Kids offers a refreshing line-up starting July 29 *TV 5 Launches New Showbiz Oriented Program ‘Ang Latest’ *TV5 Network Axes Its Showbiz Oriented Shows "Paparazzi" & "Juicy!" *TV5 strengthens public affairs programming